Payment cards are ubiquitous in the world today and provide a convenient way for users of the payment cards to purchase goods and services. The payment cards are typically issued to the users by a bank or other type of financial institution. As used in this disclosure, payment cards include both credit cards and debit cards. Credit cards permit users to purchase goods and services using credit. Debit cards permit users to access the user's bank or other financial account to purchase goods and services. Debit cards typically function like a check.
Most payment cards have spending limits for users of the payment cards. The spending limits are associated with a financial history of the users. However, when making purchases, many users are not cognizant of how close they may be to the spending limit of their payment card.